Amber
Amber (Amber Felbarian) is a gray-brown haired, humanic looking Harpy Fable with green eyes. She is a member of SkullClan, their queen and one of the few members who live there for years now. Appearance Ancestor Version Amber has long grey-brown hair that ends a few inches under her hips and looks very neat. The hair on the right side at her head falls a bit in her face, so her right eye isn't always seen. Her eye color is a dark grass green. She dressed in a long grey and black dress with handmade accessory. Strangely she always walks barefoot. The rest of her body is covered though. Personality and Interests Relationships Sebastian Sebastian is one of the only persons Amber talks in normal sentences to. She trusted him enough to show him her so called "Treasure" of dolls which she keeps in her room. Not even herself knows why she always thinks Sebastian would actually want to talk to her. When she is brain damaged again, she often claims that he would be her husband and that they already were married for a time. Unfortunately ÉclairTruth is her enemy and since Sebastian likes Éclair, she sometimes calls him "disgusting" like she does with her said enemy. History In the Before Series In the Original Series First Generation Second Generation She is first seen reading in the living room, when Sonoda comes up to her and tells her about a child, who is said to bring trouble to the clan. Right when she is answering him, the child appears right behind her and stares at her with a blank stare. Amber asks him a few questions, including why he died. Surprisingly she gets no clear answer, because the child has no memory of his death. Together with Sonoda she takes him to Scythe then, who could give them an answer to this question. ... Trivia * She has a collection that included 95 dolls and puppets which are all placed on shelves in her room. One of them represents a mix of the appearance of herself and her sister. She called her "Ecila" which is backwards for "Alice", which is known for the name of a perfect doll. Amber herself calls her doll "Eci" though. *She is afraid of birds. Even the smallest sparrow scares her. The reason for it is a past encounter with a coppy eagle, which are known for eating human flesh, even though it didn't hurt her * She never shows her body * Her behavior keeps on changing and she seems to have two different characters. One is her normal one, the other one only talks nonsense and wishes to marry people. In fact one of her wishes when she was alive was to get married. Family Members Mother: Linda Felbarian: Deceased, Verified Fading Mirror Member Father: Rodrige Felbarian: Living, Almaria Member Sister: Vanilla Felbarian: Deceased, Suspected Fading Mirror Member Tree Ceremonies No Ceremonies revealed Quotes Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters Category:First Generation Characters Category:Second Generation Characters Category:MoonClan Members Category:SkullClan Members Category:Queens Category:Feather Omen Characters Category:Real Names